The Queen of Winter, and 7 Princess of Elements (Reincarnations)
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Suck at sumaries. Judul & cerita abal, baca dan review bila berkenan...


**Summary: Reinkarnasi Frozen dan Fem!Boboiboys, yang akhirnya bertemu dan bersatu, membentuk kekuatan untuk melawan para musuh bumi. Namun, ada banyak rintangan yang menghadang mereka. Akankah mereka dapat bertemu?**

* * *

A/N: Maaf, penulis tidak melanjutkan ff di fandom Hetalia karena penulis sedang ada "masalah". Jadi, maaf, tidak bisa kulanjutkan dahulu...

Dan mengenai ff crossover ini ff sampah. Entah kenapa, penulis bisa memilih dan dapat ide untuk 2 fandom (Boboiboy & Frozen) ini di dunia perfanfiksian.

Ya sudahlah, baca saja kalau niat, tapi tetap DLDR!

* * *

 **~o.O.o~**

 **Cklang!**

"Eh? Kenapa jendelanya dapat terbuka sendiri? Huuufffftt... Dingin sekali..." seorang perempuan yang berumur sekitar 12 tahunan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka (dengan sendirinya), padahal di luar sedang hujan salju lebat.

Ketika hendak menutup jendelanya lagi, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang asing di pikirannya. Sebuah benda berwarna biru kristal, dengan bentuk yang seakan terukir dengan sangat apik dan rapi, dan tampaknya adalah bagian dari musim dingin.

Yease, namanya (kalau tidak salah) adalah _snowflake_.

" _Snow... Flake_?"

Tanpa rasa takut, anak perempuan itu melepas kedua sarung tangannya, lalu mengeluarkan kekuatannya yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan dari orang lain. Termasuk 3 saudaranya sendiri; Vylia, Cylvia, dan Liane.

Frozen; begitu nama anak perempuan itu; menggerakkan tangannya, membuat serpihan cahaya berwarna biru dan putih =layaknya salju musim dingin= muncul. Lalu ia menghilangkannya lagi.

Diangkatnyalah snowflake itu dengan kekuatannya, tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

Semakin lama, _snowflake_ biru tersebut semakin bersinar terang... Cahayanya menerangi kamar Frozen yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lampu tidur yang remang-remang.

Frozen memainkan _snowflake_ itu dengan lincah. Sekarang, ia bisa membuat beberapa keping _snowflakes_ yang bentuknya sama persis dengan snowflake yang masuk entah bagaimana caranya ke dalam kamarnya.

Namun, ia menghentikan aksinya, ketika serpihan ingatan muncul (lagi) di pikirannya.

* * *

 **-oOo-**

 _"Let it go~ Let it go~_

 _Can't hold it back... Anymore~~_

 _Let it go~ Let it go~!_

 _The cold never bothered me, anyway!"_

 **-oOo-**

* * *

Ada apa dengannya, mengapa ia terus-terusan teringat sosok wanita itu? Wanita berambut putih, bergaun biru, memiliki kaitan dengan _snowflakes_ , memiliki istana es yang sangat cantik dan keren...

Serta dijuluki _Queen of Winter_?

Siapapun itu, Frozen tidak mengenalnya... Namun ia terus membayanginya...

"Siapa dia...?"

Permainan _snowflake_ Frozen terhenti. Dan semua kepingan _snowflakes_ itu mencair menjadi air di lantai...

* * *

 **~oOo~**

Di tengah musim dingin yang menurunkan salju dengan lebat-lebatnya, tampak 2 orang anak dengan nuansa yang berkebalikan di dalam sebuah gubuk kecil yang telah reyot.

Sang kakak mengenakan baju bernuansa jingga dengan pinggiran kuning dan berlengan pendek, sedangkan si adik mengenakan pakaian panjang berwarna biru.

Si adik tampak tidur nyenyak di pangkuan kakaknya, dan sang kakak menatap api unggun panas yang masih memberikan mereka kehidupan.

Sejak orang tuanya bercerai karena ibu mereka meninggal, ayah kandung mereka suka menyiksa kedua puteri mereka itu dengan kejam. Memperkerjakannya, seolah budak di rumah mereka sendiri. Bahkan tidak jarang mereka disuruh pergi keluar dari rumah untuk mengemis kepada orang-orang di tengah angin musim panas yang menyengat, atau bahkan badai salju di musim dingin.

Sedangkan ayah mereka malah berjudi dan bermain-main bersama wanita-wanita murahan di bar, atau dimanapun. Ia tidak memikirkan betapa menderitanya kedua puteri mereka yang kelaparan dan sekarat hampir mati, kalau saja keduanya tidak mencuri uang dari penyimpanan ayahnya, lalu keluar dari rumahnya sendiri.

Itulah sebabnya mereka lebih memilih minggat dari rumah, dibandingkan mereka harus disiksa terus-terusan oleh ayahnya yang biadap (menurut mereka).

 **Syuuuuuuuuurrrtt!**

Angin musim dingin menghampiri mereka, membuat sang kakak kedinginan karena baju yang dikenakannya adalah baju lengan pendek sepanjang siku tangannya saja.

"Kak Reyna... Kalau kakak kedinginan, aku bisa menghentikan musim dingin ini..." ucap adiknya kepada sang kakak, yang diketahui bernama Reyna.

Reyna hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, Amelya... Kau simpan saja kekuatanmu. Aku masih bisa menghangatkan diriku dengan api unggun it-"

 **Syuuuuuuutt!**

 **Bruk! Bruk!**

Api unggun di depan Reyna dan Amelya padam. Memotong perkataan Reyna. Membuat Amelya cengengesan kecil melihatnya.

 _'Yuhu~ Saatnya beraksi menggunakan kekuatanku!'_ pikir Amelya iseng.

"Apinya padam kak... Tolonglah, biarkan aku menghentikan hujan salju ini, Kak Reyna..." ucap adiknya memelas sambil memasang _puppy eyes no jutsu_ (?) yang katanya ampuh melunakkan hati siapa saja.

Reyna menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, tapi pastikan tidak ada yang melihatmu, Amelya... Kita harus menyembunyikan kekuatan kita..." tutur Reyna memperingatkan.

"Siiipp..."

Amelya berjalan keluar, membiarkan hujan salju menimpa dirinya. Tangannya terentang, kepalanya menegadah menatap langit.

Kedua tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya, lalu mengarahkannya ke arah langit...

Semua salju yang hendak menyelimuti bumi tertahan, seakan ada semuah tameng yang menahannya agar tidak lolos dan menyelimuti bumi.

Amelya mengarahkan sebuah keping salju putih ke angkasa, jauh naik semakin ke atas. Melewati dan melawan 'arus' jatuhnya salju ke bumi.

Cahaya putih merekah. Hujan salju telah berhenti...

"Eh? Hujan saljunya berhenti?" Reyna terkagum.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Aku bisa 'kan?" ujar Amelya sambil menyilangkan tangannya ke sepan dada pada kakaknya yang menguasai elemen api, Reyna.

"Hmm... Cukup bagus... Ya sudah, ayo kita cari makanan..." ujat Reyna sambil berjalan pergi ke arah salah satu toko yang berjajar di depan mereka.

Tentunya mereka akan membeli sedikit makanan, kalau mereka masih mau makan esok hari. Mengingat uang yang mereka curi dari penyimpanan ayahnya hanya cukup untuk makan selama satu bulan saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka sama-sama tidak mengetahui kalau mereka adalah reinkarnasi...

* * *

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Boboiboy (c) Animonsta**

 **Frozen (c) Disney**

 **.**

 **For**

 **.**

 **THE QUEEN OF WINTER,**

 **AND**

 **SEVEN DAUGHTERS OF ELEMENT**

* * *

 **A/N : Nih, author kasih nama reinkarnasi ch ini...**

 **Elsa : Princessche Frozen Alizesztche**

 **Anna : Princessca Cylvia Arrandelle**

 **Fem!Api/Blaze : Reynalize Loana Alsrey**

 **Fem!Air/Ice : Amelya Irelyce Elverein**

 **.**

 **Namanya agak aneh yak?**

 **Well, author pamit.**

 **REVIEW, YES! FLAME, NO!**

 **Tunggu ch 2 yak!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam Indonesia,**

 **Larnetta Seila Balies**


End file.
